shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Maven Scared
'Blue' Maven Scared is a mercenary and bounty hunter belonging to the assassin-for-hire mercenary group, Steel Winter. He is a talented historian and actor with a penchant for trouble. He had a bounty of 240 million beli that was removed after joining Steel Winter. He is a extremely powerful Meteor Hammer user and uses it with expert skill. Maven ate the Shabo Shabo no Mi. Appearance Maven has long blue hair and green and amber eyes. Maven wears a white shirt with a thick, waterproof, fireproof, stain-proof black extra industrial strength jacket meaning that even cannon balls cannot penetrate the jacket. Maven has quite a pale complexion and has a quite scrawny figure. He constantly has either a look of confusion or a look of annoyance on his face. Crash wears a cape that he thinks makes him look cool and wears white shirts and black baggy jeans. Personality 'Heheheheheh. You look pretty....pretty ugly Maven is naturally blunt with words. He says what he feels with no care for what he says. He never thinks about what he blurts out meaning it is often garbage or sounds really stupid. This gives people the impression that he is a moron. Maven seems quite nervous and fidgets a lot when not doing anything. He is quite impatient and anxious and has a wierd desire to make sure things are true by testing them out. For example: When Danika claimed her blade was impossibly sharp and dangerous to touch because it could slice off fingers, he immediately touched it to make sure and ended up slicing his hand off. Maven also has cowardish tendencies. He runs away from battle unless ordered. He prefers insulting people than actual fighting. He is afraid of people taller than him and nevers talks about curses for fear that he might be cursed. Maven has a incredible fear of lizards. Just describing them makes him twitch and back away. Encountering lizards is the worst possible situation for him. Maven is very forgetful and often forgets he has devil fruit powers which is exceptionally stupid in his case as he is logia so he could allow attacks to phase through him or in the case of his fevil fruit, float over the entire battle. Abilities and Powers Agility Maven is extremely fast and has a speed that enables him to dodge bullets and knives thrown at him by Crash Thornbush. Maven can run up walls and run upside down on ceilings. Maven can run on water but this is partly because of his devil fruit ability. Maven can leap over buildings but this is partly because of his devil fruit ability. Marksmanship Maven can't use any guns and is actually scared of guns and cannons with a incredible fear that they might explode in his hands. Swordsmanship Maven is scared of swords and fears he may cut himself but is surprisingly fine with using knives. He throws knives with some good precision as he has been taught by Crash. He has good aim and has eeven killed a boar with knive from a 500 feet distance. Tailoring Maven seems to have some skill at making clothes. He designed the clothes and shoes of the crew and makes them specially so that the wearer is comfortable and protected. His skill is so good that he can make fire-proof clthing and even stab-proof socks that are quite thin. Acting Maven is a excellent actor and can play a plethora of roles and uses a massive collection of accents and dialects. He once convinced a marine that he was a vice admiral who lost his uniform and managed to get the top position in that marine base until the real vice admiral came three days later and by that time Maven had sent the marines on a mission 100's of miles away. Maven can pretend to be anyone and get away with it. Meteor Hammer Maven is a master with the meteor hammer. A brutal weapon that is basically a ball on a chain. He uses it expertly and has several attacks with it. Maven once took on 100 pirates and won by simply picking of anyone that came close with his meteor hammer. By using busoshoku haki his skill become nearly unstoppable as the power is increased ten-fold. Techniques *Crater: Maven throws a meteor hammer while holding another one of its head to retrieve it. It is highly unpredictable and can easily catch opponents off guard. Maven can use this technique quickly and effieciently by thowing repeatingly and simply tugging the chain to send it flying again. *Meteor Claw: Maven swings the meteor hammer and wraps it round an opponent or object to grab it. This can be used to ensnare a weapon, object or even a limb. This can also be used to spin an object, providing a quick way of disorienting an opponent. *Meteor Song: Maven simply whips his opponent with the meteor hammer. *Meteor Storm: Nicknamed 'storm from above' by survivors of the attack, this powerful attack involves Maven swinging the meteor hammer in a wide overhead arc, resulting in a vertical strike. It is extremely difficult to counter, but relatively easy to simply dodge, this attack can be repeated several times. *Meteor Rain: One of Maven's more simple attacks. Meteor Rain is a simple side attack, capable of tripping an opponent. It is quite effective but has a high chance of self-injury, since a horizontal swing can very easily backfire and injure Maven. Rope Dart Maven also uses a Rope Dart albeit with less skill than his Meteor Hammer but still expertly. His rope dart skills enable him to slice things from a distance like a sword on a chain. This is extremly effective as it allows him to cause serious damage while at a considerable distance. He uses this weapon when surrounded and swings it in a wide circle so anyone who comes close is sliced in half. Maven is so skilled with his rope dart that he can even make wind slashes/energy slashes to hit his opponent from an even longer distance. Strength Maven has average strength Endurance Maven has average endurance Intelligence As a child, Maven was recognised as above average and even called a genius. Maven is very skilled in maths and calculating trajectory which makes him awesome with his chain weapons since they rely mainly on trajectory. Maven knows a lot of random facts that rarely come in useful. In most areas, Maven is a all-rounder in knowledge meaning he is slightly above average intelligence in everything. Devil Fruit Maven ate the Shabo Shabo no Mi, a logia devil fruit that enables the user to become and manipulate bubbles. It allows the user to float into the air and trap things inside their bubbles. Trap Making Maven is very skilled at making traps for animals although these skills can be transferred to human traps. Haki Kembunshoku Haki -- Busoshoku Haki -- Haoshoku Haki -- Relationships Crew - Steel Winter 'Danika Wrath -- '''Maven and Danika are good friends although Danika is often hard on him to make him less wimpy and is often annoyed by his wierd fears. His random fears often cause Danika to punch him hard so he stops panicking. 'Waylan Himhurr -- '''Waylan and Maven are best friends. Maven likes to joke around with Waylan and often teams up witth him for missions. Topaz D. Jade -- The worst of enemies but one of the best teams, Maven and Jade hate each other with a vengeance. The only thing stopping them from killing each other is Danika. Jade likes mocking and insulting Maven while Maven likes leaving traps for her. Crash Thornbush -- Crash is quite friendly with Maven. Crash is a bit like an older brother to Maven. Maven often looks up to Crash for advice or permission to do something. Allies World Government -- Maven has an uneasy, professional relationship with the World Government and marines as he works for them as a mercenary. He is treated with great respect and since Steel Winter are refered to as a spare admiral, is praised and looked up to by regular marines who see him as no different to Garp or Momonga in rank and in respect. Enemies Since Maven belongs to a mercenar group that works for the World Government, the team is often tasked with missions against non-world government islands or nobles who dare to defy the rule of the world government. His name, along with the rest of Steel Winter are at the top of several bounty lists and he is outlawed from many countries. History Early Childhood: Ages 0 - 5 Maven was born on a small but extremely wealthy East Blue desert island to a famous smuggler and a corrupt marine captain who smuggled goods into the country to get past the strict no trading rules the country had. They made up the bulk of the black market. As his father smuggled goods int the country, his mother made her crew protect the smuggled goods which included: slaves, jewels and even marine blueprints and treasure maps that her father sold on the black market for extremely high prices. Being exposed to such criminal activity at such a young age, as he had to follow his parents around for fear that he may be attacked by rival smuggling groups or angry customers, meant that he was influenced a lot by crime an often taken hostage by pirates. As he grew up, his father told him to become a pickpocket and got his mother to take him to marine parties and theatres so he could steal valuable items. At 4 years old, a important world government official visited the island to discuss the removal of the strict rules so the island could trade more freely with the rest of the wg islands. The king was about to remove the strict laws but suddenly the official realised that he was being pickpocketed and saw Maven running away with his wallet in plain sight. The official was furious and tried to kill him by shooting his leg, the bullet missed and caught his arm sending him crashing down some stairs. This angered both his mother and father who were nearby waiting for their son to come back so they could sell whatever he stole. Upon realising Maven had been shot, his mother took out her meteor hammer and battered the marine, breaking his ribs and fracturing his skull. The father came quickly and shot him twice in the butt. Maven was sent to a hospital but was not goining to make it so his father and mother grabbed a ship and set sail to face off against the still waiting marine-ship and steal their medical supplies. They fought hard and fought long until only the two of them were left standing, surrounding by a circle of gore. They grabbed Maven and treated him, saving his life the returned to the island. Childhood: Age 6 - 10 At 6 years old, his fater began teaching him how to use a rope dart to defend himself while his mother taught him about the meteor hammer for attacking and mugging, he learnt both at the same time and discovered he had a natural talent for both of the weapons. Soon after at 9 years old, when he had just mastered the rope dart a justice ship arrived full of detectives to find out what happened to that official. They arrived and after searching for several weeks, found evidence linking his mother to the crime as she was the only person proficient in using meteor hammers on the island. She was executed in plain sight as Maven and his father cried. Days later they packed their bags, made a small crew of pickpockets and vagabonds then raided the prisons to free all criminals and set sail as the island was left in chaos. They became a crew of pirates and rided harbors and coasts for money. Early Youth: Ages 11 - 15 One day on the sea while Maven was practising with his meteor hammer, there was a massive lightning storm that rocked the ship crazily while pouring random lightning strikes into the air. They heard a scream then saw that in the water there was a man. Maven dived in to save him against his fathers wishes, then tried to get back onto the ship but a massive wave swept him and the man away. Days later, on a small winter island, Maven got up and realised that he was covered in a warm blanket and was in an igloo, there was a bowl of food near him and his weapons were hung up on the wall. He wondered what was going on, then suddenly the man he saved returned to the igloo carrying a strange fruit. He walked up to Maven and told him that food was scarce and that this was the only fruit for miles then forced Maven to eat it. He ate it and felt a horrifying taste in his mouth, so bad he ate snow to take away the taste. After returning he spoke to the man about what happened and realised they had been washed unto this abandoned island. He also ound out that the man was a revolutionary. They talked more about the revolutionary and Maven was actually swayed over to their way of thinking and declared himself a revo. They went looking for food soon after and found a seal with a den den mushi in its mouth. They brought it to the igloo and used the den den mushi to call some revolutionaries to the island. The revolutionaries actually liked the island and made it one of their East Blue bases. Maven became a dedicated member and joined in with minor arson attacks against marines and marine sympathisers. He put up posters, made videos of himself mocking world nobles, dug up marine graves and scattered bones and ashes, set buildings alight, broke windows, sabotaged treasure maps, sabotaged weapons and as always: mugged marine trainees and broke all cleaning equipment. He gained a bounty of 80 million for his various crimes and became rather infamous as a thorn to the marines side. He was promoted from a lackey to a general and began bigger more dangerous missions, on a mission to raid and sink a marine treasure ship he met his father again and they reunited. Seeing a golden oppurtunity, he began giving stolen weapons to his father to be given to weaker world government nations thieves and criminals so they could riot and take away control from the world government. Youth: Ages 16 - 20 At 17, Maven became a hardcore revolutionary militant, smuggling weapons into countries and publicly defying marines to gain attention. As well as infamy, Maven gained attention from Steel Winter who saw him as a potential recruit apart from the small problem that they worked for the marines. Unknowing of their eyes, Maven began a drastic plan to incite hatred of the world government on a small but very symbolic island in the north blue. Category:Matarrok Category:Steel Winter Member Category:Mercenary Category:Bounty Hunter Category:New World Characters Category:Former Pirate Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Male Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Knife User Category:Assassin Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:World Government Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Chain Weapon User Category:East Blue Characters Category:Former Captain Category:Trap Maker Category:Former Revolutionary Category:Thief Category:Busoshoku Haki User